Suffer The Little Children
by Lugosi
Summary: ..COMPLETE.. sequel to DaLDoM. God, Satan, Damien, and angels, need I say more? Kris becomes obsessed, Freddy becomes mentally shot, and what the pork is Ginny still doing in the picture? DO NOT read this unless you've read it's predecessor!
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was glowing like a star, hanging on the cheek of night... before he sowed her eyes shut. She gathered it to her, and sent it back out. It grew from a single cell, until it filled a woman's embryo, and then a baby was born. Baby girl crawled along the floor, and slowly the strawberry blonde hair grew long and the long, slender limbs took shape... of a six year old girl, who crawled into her parent's room... with a gun in hand. _BANG, BANG! _They're both dead. The sirens went off and forced the child to cover her ears in pain, as the men in white coats came and took her away, and threw her in the room with the padded walls. The doctors rush in eagerly, jackal grins painted all over their faces. They strip her naked and spin her 'round and 'round, stabbing her repeatedly with syringe after syringe, as she grows again. Blue streaks interrupt to the blonde of the hair, marble gray eyes grow wider, the feminine shape takes its place, until she's a teenager. Finally, she's sent spinning out the hospital doors, and on to the door step of 1428 Elm St. She stands shivering and frightened, as clawed hands stretch out the door, latch onto her, and pull her through. His face, covered in scars only interrupted by his equally as gray eyes, stares her down, before he begins to spin around her. He forms a tornado around her, destroying everything in sight. She watched her friends torn up; her sibling gutted, and care takers lost to her, her mind even farther. "_Stop! Stop!_"she screamed, she pleaded, until it finally did. He stopped in front of her again, and ran her through with his clawed hand. A rivet of blood ran out the corner of her mouth, and she crumbled to the floor.

A whisper... "_Shh_, you're coming with me now. It's over."

... Fade to black.


	2. Couldn't Even Try

_Welcome back! And sorry it took so long… it's the same old same old; I don't own Freddy, or the ghost girls, or A Nightmare On __Elm Street__, or any of the mentioned religious figures… but I do own Ginny/Gabe_._ Oh yeah… I'm cool…_

_Oh, yes, and remember; DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" FIRST!_

* * *

**W**hite. Pure… clean… unmarked… unchanged… colorless… eternal.

Light.

Faintly warm, but cold at the same time… bright… hollow… gentle… eternal.

White light.

All she saw when she opened her eyes.

xXx

**S**he'd been lying there forever. Her small frame gently stretched out on her back over the clean white tile. It seemed she'd never wake up… until, finally, in the timeless space, her eyes did open… and they peered up, the grayest color one could ever see.

She lay there, still, for at least an hour… merely blinking. Her black eyelashes the only speck of anything that wasn't either white or incredibly pale.

Her mind was numbed from sleep, so her thoughts came in slow and dazed, senseless, really.

Quietly, she sat up, the gentle rustle of her clothes making the only noise, which was soft and barely noticeable. Those same gray eyes traced around the room… all white… all clean… it seemed an incredibly large bathroom, with a huge sink and mirror behind her, and a shower stall to her left, and a door on the wall in front of her but to her right. It seemed she had been lying in the smack-dab center of the room.

Carefully, she hoisted herself up to her feet… and it was only then that she noticed the scorching pain in her back. She cried out, weakly, tripped, but caught herself and did not fall.

What was that? Why did it hurt so? Such intense pain…

When the pain had subsided until it was bearable, she slowly turned around to face the mirror… to gaze at herself… perhaps, to understand.

Pale skin, with the most gentle touch of pink to differ it from the white of her surroundings, cloaked her thin and fragile body… relatively large marble gray eyes placed carefully against her face, with not fat but not thin – perhaps normal, in size – pouty pink lips and a small button nose… and long blonde hair, absent of it's previous blue stripes.

"Ginny?" she whispered, stepping forward, her long pale fingers reaching out limply for the mirror, as though to gingerly touch the face of the girl that stood in it… her own face. That was her! That was her… but how?

Suddenly, she stopped, and drew back, as she saw what caused her the fiery pain… she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Wings! Angel wings! On her back! Though, they weren't exactly the kind of angel wings one would normally think of… they weren't great and fluffy and towering to her feet in blazing white glory… they were small, the very tips barely hanging halfway to her elbows, and cute… very chibi, in the Japanese sense of the word… kawaii chibi… or whatever… and, atop her head, was a cute little halo, just the right size for her small self, though barely luminous.

_I'm an angel?_, she pondered; _but how? Angels are good… and were good people in life… how can I be an angel, when I was so bad?_

_How can I be an angel when I wasn't even a person?_

She cringed at the memory. Freddy's voice in her head, telling her what she was with such malice.

She shook her head, trying to shake those awful memories away, and looked to the mirror again for a distraction. She was still in the pajamas she had died in… there were blood stains all over the front, where she'd been stabbed, but the injury was no longer there… and, now, there were blood stains all over the back, as well, from where her little wings had grown in from. She looked around for a change of clothes, wanting the filth away from her, and spotted such a thing, on a metal rack, hung up on the wall, with a towel, next to the shower.

She sighed gratefully, jogged up to it, adjusted the water, and began to strip away the bloody garments.

xXx

**T**ime passed by… Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Freddy couldn't tell the difference.

He'd stabbed her, Ginny, yes, just a simple thrust to the chest and, _poof_, it was over. Her blood was his, but not on his hands, no, inside him; that's where it went… her power… her life… his power. Even the blood that sulked out of her body after it fell to the ground was sucked into the floor and drained back to him.

And Freddy? What did he do?

The dead girls just wouldn't stop singing, just wouldn't stop laughing. He tried to get them to stop, at least he tried his best, and he would have done better if he could just move from where he stood but he couldn't, no, something kept him there, otherwise he would have ripped them to shreds; anything to get them to stop.

But Freddy; what about Freddy?

He just stood there… he just seemed to stop, like his mind caved in on itself… carefully, slowly, he knelt down beside the body on the floor of his boiler room… he knelt there, beside it, as if waiting for a light to appear and bring her back to life.

He brushed the blonde and blue hair away from the face, as though to confirm that she was really her… yes, she was… then he closed the eyes, the gray eyes that were wide and still staring, even if there was no sight in them… as though to pretend she was sleeping… and then he seemed to stall again.

And then… he just stopped.

The ghost girls stopped singing and laughing after a while. Some time had gone by, and they had been expecting him to tare them to bits, or to test out his newly acquired power, or to go kill because of his anger over her death, or _something! _Anything! But he didn't… he didn't do anything.

The three girls looked amongst each other, shrugging in turn, until finally the younger blonde – Tabitha – sighed and turned back to the corpse and the dream demon. She stuck up her chin, and trooped over to him.

"Freddy?" she whispered, as she neared. "Freddy, are you alright?"

He gave no response…

"Freddy? Fred? Say something and I'll let you scalp me… I know how much you like to do that…"

Still nothing. Tabitha bit her lip, and turned back to her sisters. They all were worried now… Freddy had just been offered a kill on a silver platter, and it hadn't differed him at all? Now they knew something was definitely wrong.

The ghost girls pressed on, still, for a little while, trying to bring their eternal tormenter back to life… but it seemed nothing they could do would change him, so, finally, they left him alone… this was a job for greater beings.

xXx

**D**amien stuck out his bottom lip, a little, as the boiler room scene built up around him. He wasn't very fond of this place, no… too dank, too gritty, too dirty, too poor… it just wasn't his style… he was high-class… being the son of Satan, and all.

His hair was black, short, and wispy, his eyes the deepest, darkest green, and his skin a white like snow. He retained the form of a young man, about twenty-one, and dressed in such fine and simple clothes as black boots, black pants, a black turtleneck, and a black blazer.

He may not have been well versed in the dream world, but he was very powerful – as his position would allow – and had a sharp memory, so it didn't take him too long to find the owner of this dreary abode, Freddy Krueger.

"Hello, Old Friend," Damien called to Freddy, once he had found him… and he found him just as the ghost girls had left him; crouched over the body of The One. "I see we've found our child…"

Damien walked around, until he was standing at the corpse's feet… Krueger was facing the front of the body. "… So you've taken the power? Well done," Damien pressed on.

"… By God, Krueger, will you say _nothing?_" Damien snapped, his patience lost. He waited… but still, the dream demon did not respond.

"… What in God's name is the matter with you?" Damien muttered, half to himself and half to Freddy. Suddenly, Damien's eyes widened. "It's not _the girl_, is it? It is, isn't it? But _you_ can't feel anything like that! Not after Katherine."

Still, Freddy did not respond. He was just staring at her face, lost far off in his thoughts… the only thing that even made him seem animated was the occasional blink of his eyes and the steady rise and fall of his chest with his breathing.

"_Oh my god_," Damien moaned, turning around. "So, what? You're on strike because she's dead or something? Look, I'd help you, Fred, but she's not in Hell, so…"

Damien sighed and bit his lip. He thought carefully… what to say, oh, what to say. "… We need you to come back, Krueger… you have your power now… and Elm Street brats still sleep… it is your duty as nightmare king."

But Freddy wasn't listening… too far away… lost, maybe… Damien didn't know. He sighed, and turned to take his leave… but that would not be all. Something simply _had_ to be done!

xXx

**F**reddy knew it all.

He knew they were there, he heard them talking to him… Damien, the ghost girls… but their voices sounded so far away, like ease-dropping on someone from a crossed the street… it was difficult to understand, and mostly all you'd seem to get would be little bits and pieces, syllables and sounds you'd have to guess out and play with to find any meaning in.

He couldn't see them, though. He knew they were there, he knew exactly where they were and when they moved where they moved and how; he could sense the vibrations they caused in the air of his playground… but he couldn't see them. He couldn't see anything… nothing but her face.

It was too hard to see them. It was too hard to hear them. Freddy didn't even try… he didn't care. They didn't matter to him… not now.

All he saw, all he heard, all he thought of… was the past few months, bits and pieces, occasions remembered or previously thought to be forgotten, cut out into singles and without any order, the time-line ignored or forgotten, those little sections of history were all he could manage… from the moment he was revived, by her presence in the house he lived in when was alive, to the moment she fell from his blades to the floor of his boiler room.

… Gabe…

Now, of course, this wasn't like the nightmare king Freddy Krueger, to be all in a ruckus over some teenage girl… but she was no mere teenage girl… and Freddy was beside himself. It was like, The Night Stalker was somewhere lost in Freddy's head, as his thoughts had all been shattered, his mind had simply crashed… the real Freddy, who was incapable of feeling for anyone or anything besides himself and the kill, was like something you see on TV, a live game or concert; you know it is happening now, because you can see and hear it and all signs tell you its true, but you don't really know it for a fact because you're not really there… it's distant, all surreal… as though viewed from a screen. Freddy, The Springwood Slasher, was still there… but he was in that distant and surreal place, his thoughts and feelings all behind a screen.

Crashed, broken; his already scarred mind had simply quit.

She was gone… Gabe was dead… she'd meant something… like his dear, sweet Katherine from the days of old… they'd taken Katherine away from him, turned her against him, and though he'd tried and tried his best to bring her – the only thing that had ever mattered, that had ever _really_ meant anything to him – back but she was too far gone… they had destroyed her… but Gabe had been okay… Gabe had been his… she was the success story… they hadn't been able to keep her from him… it had been like Katherine done right.

… And – dare I say it, but it's true – he had loved her… he had loved Gabe, like he had loved Katherine, as his daughter… his daughters… that's what they were… but Katherine had abandoned him… _Hell, she'd tried to kill him!_ But not Gabe…

But now Gabe was dead… and Freddy couldn't take that… not again… so his mind had shrank, and he'd fallen back inside himself, and lost his mind completely to the feelings he was unable to feel…

So even if he had his precious power back, he couldn't use it… he couldn't even feel it… even though it rushed through his veins, golden and burning and rising and shinning, like the magic of the gods… he was too far gone for that… and he couldn't find his way back… he couldn't even try…


	3. Eternity To Be

-- _Yay, I got reviews! Thanks to everyone who did so. You guys are sexy as pie! Nonetheless; I own nothing, NOTHING! Well, except for Ginny, Kris, TJ, and a couple of other character_s..._ heh, heh_...

* * *

**S**teamy, warm water rolling down her spine... each drop; a lightning bolt of fiery hot pain.

Ginny showered, to cleanse the blood from her back and the sweat and blood that had made her clothes stick to her, and still stuck to her skin. Wash it all away... she waited... and stayed there a long, long time.

When the water ran clear and the pain in her back seemed in steady, scorching rings around where the wings connected into her back, she finally shut off the water. She stood in the vacant, dripping shower stall for a moment, shivering with her arms wrapped around her bare body.

Quite suddenly, she wanted just to drop to her knees and sob for ever dear life. She wanted to rip every patch of flesh from her face with her bare hands, and scream until her throat blistered and bled. It took quite some self-control, but she resisted.

She stepped out the shower, and dried herself lazily with a tower. Besides where it had been hung on the wrack, a clean white camisole and pair of sweat pants hung, and flip flops rested side-by-side below. She slipped into these clothes listlessly.

Finally, she pawed a crossed the room to the one and only door. Her cold, clammy hand wrapped around the knob. She was afraid of what was on the other side... was this all just a trick? Was there going to be an endless drop to the pits of fiery Hell right outside waiting for her? And most chilling of all; if she opened it, did it mean that she was really dead?

She swallowed her fears like a bitter pill, and allowed her person to take on rather the frame of mind of a zombie. The knob turned, and the door opened, and fiery Hell was not waiting for her... instead, the door opened to a small room like a foyer, and there was a long hall lined with doors and windows covered with mini-blind on the outside of them... strange. All of this was white, as well.

She took a step outside of the door, awe-struck, and didn't even notice the man standing beside it until he cleared his throat pointedly.

He spoke very quickly, as if all of this was very routine and tiring. "Hello and how do you do? I—"

"_Whoa!_" she cried, interrupting him, and jumping back.

The man, the creature, the _angel_ that stood before her... was incredible. A blindingly bright gold hoop acted as a halo above his head. Long, blonde hair the color of moonbeams trailed down to his buttocks, gently braided on either side to behind his ears to keep it out of his face. His eyes were narrow, a keen silvery blue, though kind. His skin was powdery white, with a gentle rosy tint in the cheeks. He dressed in a flowing white robe trimmed with spun gold. Most impressive of all... was his wings.

They were humongous! Tremendous! Billowing out of his back, tracing his shoulders, and tumbling to the ground like a great, white crystal waterfall. They towered in their presence, flowing down in all the feathery glory of holy Heaven.

"Who are you?" she breathed in astonishment.

"I, child, am the archangel Gabriel, here to assign you a guide through the gates of Heaven so that you may begin the quest to find your afterlife and–"

"Hey!" Ginny cried, suddenly, interrupting him once again. "You look just like Haldir!"

"Whom?" Gabriel cocked a brow.

"Haldir," Ginny repeated less enthusiastically. "You know… from the _Lord of the Rings_ movies… played by Craig Parker… you're practically identical… you could be twins."

Gabriel – obviously, by the look on his face – _did not _know and was not amused.

"Yes, that's fantastic," Gabriel remarked, entirely without enthusiasm. He glanced down at his clip board, and spoke again after a moment. "Ah, Gabrielle Jenks... you know you're named after me, right? Right?"

"I always thought I was named after my grandmother," Ginny muttered, knitting her brows. The smile dropped immediately from Gabriel's face, along with his pride-induced change to good nature.

"Wonderful, really; you're a bleeding joy," Gabriel grumbled, sounding a wee bit English... hmm… Who would've thought? "Well, I've done my duty... let me see who God's going to assign to guide you."

"Oh, do I get to meet God?" Ginny asked eagerly, her eyes growing wide.

Gabriel glowered at her. "No."

She pouted. He snapped his fingers and a phone appeared. He picked up the receiver and pressed the numbers "4, 1, 1" before waiting... a moment later, he began to speak. "Ah! Hello there. It seems we have a... Gabrielle Jenks here. She needs a guide, obviously," at this point, he put his hand over the receiver and whispered to Ginny, "_Couldn't very well have me wasting my time with you_," then he moved back to the phone, all this very quickly. "So, um, yeah... could you send someone right over to the shower room doo—"

Gabriel paused for a moment, and his brows became very flat, like two parallel lines. His mouth slowly morphed into a scrawl. "Me, sir? What about Michael, what's he out—Holy war, oh, bother! _Fine_, I'll do it, I'll do it; I'll take the blooming girl..."

He hung up the receiver then, and went muttering on as he looked at his clip board. "Stupid Michael always getting to have all the fun... I mean, what's the point of being the bloody _archangel_ if you're stuck guiding souls all day? I knew I never should have taken the position of greeting every new-comer to Heaven. Stupid, stupid... ah, bloody hell..."

"It appears I'll be guiding you today," he spat quite bitterly at Ginny. He had already found her name again on the board, and had read it over. "You're a very special case Ms. Jenks. Heaven commends you for your bravery... not for your sacrifice, because that was bloody stupid, but for your bravery nonetheless...

"So, I'll give you the quick run-through. Every soul that comes up here gets to see stuff... meet their dead relatives again, see past lives, stuff like that. It's all along that hall," he pointed to the one in front of them. "So... let's carry on, then. I want to get this over with before tea time in the Lord's chambers..."

xXx

**N**ow, in the quite opposite regions of the afterlife, a certain son named Damien was visiting his certain parent named Satan.

He walked effortlessly quick along the dangerously thin path of rock suspended at least a hundred feet above flames and flats where the damned were being tortured the fifty-or-so yards to Satan's layer.

Satan's layer was a large island of rock that could only be reached by that one thin path. It was surrounded with a certain of black mesh that came together to be pushed aside where the path joined the island. Within, at the far end, there was a large throne where Satan sat, haloed with beautiful peacock feathers and the most realistic fake plants you were saw... probably because they were illusions, but nonetheless.

A few demons cluttered around, fanning and pampering Lucifer. Damien pushed past all of this and went up to his parents... and, would you believe it or not; and revealed that Satan was, indeed, a woman.

She rested her head on the bosom of a beautiful woman and her feet in the lap of another, making little webs of yarn between her fingers, the nails painted the color of blood to match her luscious lips. Her hair was long and silk-like, flowing smoothly down to her belly-button, and sunshine blonde in color. Her eyes were a piercing green, and her skin a delicate tan. She dressed in a red vinyl corset top, red vinyl mini-skirt, and red stiletto heels.

"Mommy," Damien drew her attention. She glanced up from her finger's entwinement.

"Yes?"

"We have a... _meager_ problem."

She sat up straight now, dropping the original circle of string to the floor. "Is it those damn bunnies again? The fuck, how do they keep getting down here?"

"No, mom, it isn't the bunnies," Damien said, shaking his hands in the air. "It's the dream demon Freddy Krueger."

"Krueger," she echoed. "What about him? He's been racking in the kills... got his power, finally, word has it."

"That's just the thing. You know how hard it is to predict these crazy types... Krueger had one of his schizophrenic attacks and became convinced that the girl who had his powers was, like, his new daughter of something! Now that he's killed her, he's gone completely a-wall, totally backed up into the gnarled little head of his, and nothing'll make him come out!"

"Nothing?" Satan questioned, and then shook her head. "There's no such thing... everybody works for a price. Find out what we need to pull his string, and then bring it to him."

"I already know what will do it for him," Damien followed, bringing Satan's attention back to him just as it was going away again as she eased into her chair. She stopped, and sighed.

"And what is that?"

"I can't bring it to him, but—"

"Just _spill!_"

Damien sighed, shaking his head. "It's the girl... the nut wants her so bad, I don't know what he'll do if he doesn't have her! Fred was never one to give up, he always takes what he wants, but now... now there's no way..."

"So what's your solution proposition?" she crossed her hands over her stomach, tasting the coming engagement her son was about to lay upon her.

"Go up to Heaven, pay your brother a visit," Damien suggested, cautiously. "He owes you a favor after they accidentally sent that social worker down here, anyway... you sent her back, remember? Cash in on that!"

"You want me to try and do business with your uncle God?" she narrowed her eyes. "The bastard banished me from Heaven! I haven't talked to him in a millennia!"

"We need Krueger," Damien reminded her. "He's one of our tops demons, and the very best of his kind... as I said, Uncle God owes you a favor, anyway! You should at least _try_, mom... if for nothing else, then for the soul count."

"... Fine," Satan sighed and stood up from her chair. "I'll talk to _God_ and see what I can do... but no damn promises! I might just come home with his head on a platter, son a bitching—"

With that, Satan disappeared in a momentary eruption of fire. Damien smiled, pleased with himself and optimistic with the arrangement he set off, and turned to leave; perhaps rape some damned young women in sector C... all in good taste, of course.

xXx

**A**nd back in the real word, events had taken place, as well.

The day was gray and cold as coming death. Rain fell heavily from the sky little dozens of tears from the angels above. Everyone dressed in back, marching or driving up the gravel hill to the cemetery gates... so many funerals, and now; the one they believed to be last.

Kris Carrigan walked slowly up the hill, his black _Etnies_ soaked already from grass and falling rail, with the tiniest stones sticking to them from the gravel. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of his black jeans, the knuckles clenched so tight they turned white inside of them.

He remembered that night, as he stalked through the gates like a ghost and on to where they met around the black coffin and open grave. The people who came were few and far apart. Some came just to see the grave of the bitch who had imitated the Springwood Slasher, but Kris knew better.

His face was very pale, almost sickly yellow, like the color of sour milk. His eyes seemed tremendous in his head, staring out like two brown flash lights, though so very dead in those irises... his soul had been crushed that night.

That night, that night, always back to that night…

He'd been on the porch talking to Ginny, trying to change her mind. Her tiny body, so thin from her inability to eat given the past she'd lived through, shuttering unconsciously against the cold wind. Her eyes were so sunken, like someone had drained the very life out of them. Her hair was mess, as if she hadn't combed it in days. He face was a lot like his, disturbing in color... he'd been horrified by her appearance, but he didn't let it show.

"Destroy him," he'd pressed on – referring to Freddy – and grasping her head in his hands. "Let it be done... once he's gone; you can be real."

But she pulled away from him. She'd turned slowly, to head for the door, but stopped to touch her temples, cringing her eyes shut tight, before falling to her hands and knees.

He'd cried out, jumping to her side immediately, setting his hands on her shoulder and back.

"Ginny?" he begged her. "Ginny, are you alright? Ginny, please answer me! Ginny? _Ginny?_"

But never did she utter a sound, except for a string of curse words, before her forehead contacted with the floor, and then her entire body went limb. He caught her before she hit the ground, and turned her over in his arms.

"Ginny, _please_, no..."

But she was fading... her breaths game in short, quiet gasps one after another. Her lips moved with words that never came out, words she was speaking in another world to Freddy. TJ had heard Kris cry out. She came to the door to see what was wrong, but before she could get a word out, Kris shouted at her to call an ambulance.

He clung to Ginny, holding her tightly in his arms and rocking her back and forth. He was absolutely petrified, to a state where he could hardly think. He'd just lost his brother, Donovan... he couldn't lose Ginny, too.

He never told her, but... he was in love with her.

How could he tell her? There was never a time! Between running to get away from everyone, trying to protect her from taking the fall for Freddy's crimes, fighting Freddy, and fighting each other; it'd just never been appropriate... besides... he hadn't really realized it until he was sitting on her porch, holding her while she was dying.

The ambulance never made it in time, and it's not like there was anything they could do. Suddenly, her body tensed, and her felt her eyes cringe against his chest. He let her slip back in his eyes, eyeing her face... in the dream world, she must have screamed really loud, because in the real world, she whispered – a hoarse, ragged sound; painful to the throat and ugly to the human ear – she whispered, "Take it..."

"What the—" was all he was able to breath out, before her chest exploded.

Blood splashed out of her, onto his face and chest. Her eyes jerked open, her head lulled back, and her lips stop moving. He looked down at her, and there were four thick claw-marks straight into her heart... Freddy. Kris's mouth fell opened, because he was too shocked and horrified to scream.

It took, maybe, two minutes for her to stop breathing... as the time went on, her breaths became more labored and sounded more and more like water boiling. She even gagged a little, as it drew to the end. All the while, he held her close again, running his bloody hands through her hair and kissing her forehead.

The ambulance arrived after she'd been dead for about a minute and a half...

They took Kris back to the hospital in the ambulance with her. He watched them hook all these machines up to her corpse, and try to resuscitate her, but none of it any good. At the hospital, she was pronounced D.O.A... Dead On Arrival. At this point, Kris broke down. They sedated him, put him in a room, and called his parents...

The next morning, he awoke to see a nurse at his bedside, smiling at him like everything was okay... it wasn't okay, and he knew it instantly. The night before came back to him in a rush, and he buried his head in the pillow, biting his bottom lip so hard he made it bleed. He needed to go come and slice the piss out of his wrist, and he needed to now!

But no; the nurse left the room, brought a doctor back, who urged him out of bed and took him to the morgue to identify Ginny's body. They cleaned her up, closed her eyes, and combed her hair back, but she still didn't look like herself... she was dead, and it cut through him like a knife.

... And he knew he had Freddy Krueger entirely to thank.

Now, as the priest droned on about God and Heaven forgiving "this child" for her "sins", Kris's mind grew very dark. A deep, undeniable anger was growing heavy in his belly... he wanted revenge.

He'd take down the bastard that took down Ginny, if he had to take down the whole world in the process! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; he'd find a way, and he'd stop him, the Bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs... he had every intention, and the rage to fuel it.

Kris was determined to destroy Freddy.

xXx

**B**ack in Heaven, the tour was already underway.

Gabriel had just finished leading Ginny through all of her past lives... amazing; she'd never been used as a shell before! In one, she was a hippie who died in a car accident because the driver had been drinking... in another, she was a renegade painter who caught tuberculosis and died from that... and, in another, she was a poor child in Ireland who drowned in a stream at age eight.

Now, they were moving onto the part Ginny was most eager about, and yet – at the same time – dreaded the very most... meeting with departed relative again.

They were different rooms to separate the reunions with. One reserved especially for your parents, another for siblings (though Ginny only had one, and – as far as she knew – he was yet to pass on), another for aunts, uncles, and cousins, and then again for other relatives like grandparents and friends and such...

Ginny asked to enter the room with her parents in it last. She was scared... scared out of her mind, actually. She was scared of the relative on her mother's side, too... none of them would ever speak to her again after the crimes. On her father's side, she still heard from the family, but they'd but scared to take her in after the crimes for fear of her killing them, too... everyone had.

To the best of her knowledge, her brother was living now with her uncle Ben, her father's older brother. His wife had died of breast cancer a year ago... Ginny went to see her, first, and was greeted with hugs and kisses. She also met her cousins June, who had died tragically at age four, and Peter and Charlie, who were twins that had died at age twelve when one caught ammonia and then other couldn't live without him, in the same room.

She then met both sets of grandparents, who had died of old age and heart failure, in then next room. One of her grandmother's slapped her, and called her "Devil Child", before leaving the room and returning to Heaven. The others were loving, and held no grudge...

In another, she met with friends that had died, besides the ones that Freddy had taken. She wondered where they were, but had neither the stomach nor the courage to ask...

... And, lastly, she met with her parents.

Gabriel allowed her to open the door for herself. For a long time she waited outside of it, fearful of what would pass through her once she passed through the door. The building up of her courage was only disrupted by Gabriel impatiently tapping his foot... finally, she found it within herself, and entered the room.

She found them inside. Her mother, Lucy, was prettied up in her favorite, burgundy dress and subtle make up. Her father had chosen an orderly blue suit for the occasion. They wait, side-by-side, for her. Her mother seemed anxious, her brows knitted.

Ginny crept in, silently. She stood two feet before them, and eyes her parents up and down... they looked wonderful; better then they ever had alive! Not a word was spoken... until, finally, her mother embraced her in a hug. Her father joined only a moment after.

"My little baby," her mother sobbed, and Ginny felt tears come to her eyes.

"Ma… ma… m-ma… m-mommy?"

"Yes, Sweetie, it's me. It's alright. Everything's okay."

The hug ended several minutes later. Ginny stepped back and wiped her eyes, and both women were sniffling. "A-aren't you mad?" Ginny asked, fearfully.

Lucy shook her head, but Ginny's father answered for her. "No, honey... we know why you did it now. When the tour is over, you'll get to meet God... and he'll grant you one question, one and only one, and it can be anything, and he'll tell you the answer."

"We asked him why," Lucy picked up, pausing for a moment to find the right wording. "We asked him why you did what you did... and he told us everything. He told us all about Jeanie and Freddy Krueger. We're so sorry, baby; we didn't know!"

"It's okay," Ginny nodded, weakly. "As long as you guys don't... _hate_ me… like I was so sure you would..."

"We could never hate you, Ginny," her father told her. "Never."

They hugged again, and this time it was even longer then the last, and stayed together chatting for many hours, and Gabriel stood tabbing his foot and checking his wrist watch impatiently outside the door, before he finally came in to get Ginny and told her that they had to go... after all; she'd have eternity to be with her parents, now!


	4. Final Act Of Fate

_-- Thanks to Darkness Takes Over for reviewing the last chapter, and sorry about the little bit of a gap in between . I promise, this story won't fall through the crack. I swear it'll be updated until the end in a clean and orderly fashion, no brakes longer then a week or two_... _ANYWHO, basic message; I know nothin' 'cept what I own_._ Enjoy!_

_P.S_..._ Anyone know where Isabel is from? C'mon, guess! --_

* * *

**S**atan sighed as she approached the portal to the gates of Heaven.

God, that misogynistic son of a bitch, granted it to her to use in cases of dire emergency... of course, she couldn't pass the threshold into Heaven. She had to relay messages through angels, before he finally let one of them take her to him... pitiful... and all this, _just because_ she tried to overthrow him, jeeze... hold a grudge, much?

She sighed, now, standing at the gates. She spotted the doorbell, a red button so large one had to press it with both hands, and did so. An angel, breathing heavily and with his clothes torn, appeared behind the gates.

Satan smirked. "Michael... you're looking good... been working out?"

"Holy war," he sighed. "What's your purpose here, Lucifer?"

"I go by Satan this century," she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, state your business."

"I need to have a discussion with my brother..."

"That's not enough and you know it!"

"It involves returning a favor..."

"A favor," Michael questioned. "Is this about that social worker?"

"Yes and no," Satan was growing grumpy. "Now would you relay the freaking message to God so I can get in there, or what?"

Michael shook his head, not trusting Satan at all, but spread his wings and flew to the ends of Heaven where God kept his layer. Satan waited patiently, the whole ordeal taking about a half an hour, before Michael finally came back, agreed, and gave her a lift.

The layer of God, the very pit of Heaven, shined so brightly it was blinding. God's layer was made entirely of marble and gold, and seemed as if it had been carved up from the very earth in build. It was huge and spacious and littered with angels and servants of God. _Real_ flowers and plants grew all around like miniature jungles scattered in the room, and a humongous painting one would have titled "Ode to the Lord" _was_ the very ceiling.

Satan grimaced and snapped a pair of sun glasses on over her eyes, before crossing the room to her brother, her heels making slow, sexy clicks against the marble floors, when she was not passing over the lush, cream-colored carpets.

God was a jolly-looking fellow. A big boy around the stomach (he'd always been that way) in a robe made entirely from spun gold, with medallions and other necklaces and bracelets and rings cloaking all his limbs. His hair was as long as Satan's, through a pure white, and he had a long gray beard. His eyes were warm and brown and seemed very wise, generous, and kind.

Satan thought he looked like a damned gardener or baby sitter, or maybe friggin' Santa Clause... it was a gag! Couldn't the guy have any style, any zest? Whatever, that wasn't what she was here for...

She stopped just before the steps to his throne, setting her hands on her hips and eyeing her brother wickedly. "So... long time no see, ah?"

"That is not why you came, my sister," God replied, all-knowing like and stuff.

"No shit, Sherlock," Satan scoffed.

God rolled his eyes, thumping the end of his staff against the ground a couple of times. "Get to the point!"

"You remember that social worker, Annie Brown, which got sent to me on accident?"

"All too well..."

"Yeah, well, I need you to return the favor."

God was silent for a long moment, pondering, and studying Satan's face. Of course, he knew he couldn't trust her... filthy demon! Trying to overthrow him, then creating Hell and sin... obviously, they weren't very close siblings.

"I must admit I do not trust you," God told her, and she replied the same reference to Sherlock. He shook his head. "But I do owe you... What is it you want?"

"Gabrielle Jenks," Satan replied, nodding. "I want her soul."

God narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"I can't give her to you unless you tell me why you need her..."

"You owe me!" Satan shot back, glaring at her brother. "I could have kept that sniveling do-gooder and made her suffer for all eternity but _no!_ I returned her to her rightful place... not exactly sure why, maybe I was feeling generous that day, maybe I had a nail appointment and didn't want to deal with, whatever! The point is, you owe me, and I want you to pay up... pay up, and you'll never have to hear from me again. You get that, bro?"

God, again, paused to think. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Annie Brown was meant to go to Heaven. Gabrielle Jenks is not meant to go to Hell."

"Yeah, well, I think she is..."

"Explain yourself!"

"Gabrielle Jenks was a close friend with one of my demons," Satan informed, giving up her secrecy. "He wants her back... and if he's not happy, I'm not happy. No, he doesn't want to torture her! He's demented, you know? He thinks the bitch is his daughter..."

God blinked several times. "Is this the truth?"

"You're damn straight it is!"

Again, God paused to think. "... Do you believe the girl would be willing to go back to Hell with you, to be with you demon?"

Satan shrugged. "I don't know... probably, given the option. She's kinda demented, too; so she kinda thought he was her dad, too..."

One last time, God paused to think. "... Alright, I will strike a deal with you."

"Go on..."

"I will give this child, Gabrielle Jenks, the opportunity to choose. I will call the angel that's with her and tell him to bring her here. You can tell her your side and I can tell her my side, and then we'll see what _she_ wants, and that's what she'll have..."

"Fine," Satan agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Bring the bitch in."

God nodded, and a phone appeared. He picked up the received, and dialed a number, before waiting for Gabriel to pick up... and with that, the final act of faith in Ginny's life was set into motion.

xXx

**M**eanwhile, on Earth; the funeral had finished three hours ago. Kris was home, safe in the warmth of his house bringing a little color back to his cheeks. The misery of the rainy day, coinciding with his friend's burial and morbid plans for vengeance against a decades-old dead guy, had put him in a bit of a slum...

He'd stayed in his room since he'd gotten home, lying on his bed staring off into space with the music blaring. His mind was far away, too far away to come back when his mother came in and tried to cheer him up with sweet home made food(s) before leaving and saying something to his dad – he heard muffled through the door – about 'a shrink if this kept up', and obsessed with dark affairs of how and when and where...

He only vaguely heard the doorbell ring, as if it was from some place far away. He, honestly, didn't give a flying fuck... he heard his mom's voice yell up to him, but ignored it. It didn't matter... what could she say that could possibly help, anyway?

She persisted, but he only even vaguely heard her the first time. She stopped, and there was a very long pause, before he distantly acknowledged the soft sound of a woman's footsteps coming up the stairs. He, naturally, assumed it was his mother, and gave it no thought.

The steps ended at his door, and were followed by an even set of knocks. Again, he paid them no mind; thinking he may have weakly muttered, "Go away..."

His mother, or whoever it was, obviously either ignored his wishes or did not hear him. One was just as likely as the other... the knob turned – slowly, hesitantly – and the door came open with a low, drawn out squeak like a crushed scream.

"Kris?"

Wait... that wasn't his mother's voice! He looked up, and was greeted with the most pleasant surprise since Ginny dropped the bombshell that she'd known Freddy all along.

"Riley?" he gasped, sitting up and looking.

Yes! Yes, indeed, it was his old friend Riley! She stood there, her long auburn hair held up in the messiest bun ever known to man with the bangs brushed aside but still trickling for her make-up smeared green eyes. She was dressed in a light blue ribbed tank top, jeans, and a studded belt.

Kris met Riley in third grade, back in the town he'd come from. The other kids picked on her because her mother was a nut in an asylum. Kris felt bad for her, so he became her friend... in the years to come, they'd learn that they had a lot in common, and become very close friends... until he moved, and he hadn't seen her since.

Now she stood before him, a god damn _vision_ in the pit of darkness! He jumped to his feet and embraced her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, through shaking voice, nestling his head into the crook between her shoulder and neck.

"I heard about Donny," she answered, cautiously. "I came as fast as I could. I... I thought, maybe, you needed me."

"How long are you staying?"

"Until I'm sure you don't need me anymore... your mom already said I could stay in your guest room."

Kris nodded, against her tender flesh. "Thank you... thank you..."

xXx

**B**ack up in Heaven, they'd passed the relatives section, and were moving slowly on through the halls of all things Ginny, of her very existence.

Things she'd lost as a child were stored in rooms to be seen again. Pets that she had loved and lost or that had passed on were in another room, waiting for her to play with them and feed them and pet them once again. She spent quite some time rolling around on the floor in that room...

They were walking down the hall, then; heading to another one of the halls various rooms, when Ginny stopped and turned to a window. The shades were rolled up just a bit, and it was emanating a soft blue light.

Gabriel realized she wasn't walking with him anymore, and turned to see her pull up the shade completely. Her eyes scanned the room, slowly... there were dozens of people within, and it all seemed as if they were under water, through getting by well enough. Most of the faces, she didn't recognize... until she spotted one.

"Hey, that's my cousin Isabel!" she gasped, pressing her hands against the glass. She looked back at Gabriel. "I didn't know she was dead. Can I go in and see her?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my dear..."

"Why?" Ginny asked, pressing her face up against the glass... she didn't notice Mei in the far corner, having a civil conversation with Kristen Parker.

"Because they're out of out reach," Gabriel said gravely.

"Why? Are they in Hell? I mean, certainly not Isabel..."

The Goth girl, dressed all in black with black hair and skin as white as snow, stared back at her blankly. It occurred, vaguely, to Ginny that Isabel couldn't see her, then... but why? What was going on here?

"No, that's not it. They're beyond Heaven and Hell... they've been taken by demons."

"Demons?" Ginny looked up, her eyes very worried, and suddenly appear sick. "Oh no... like Freddy, you mean. Freddy killed them all, didn't he? That's why they're in my hall!"

Gabriel nodded, solemnly, eyeing his shoes. Ginny shook her head and turned back to the window, touching it more gingerly now, sorrow aching in her heart again... he fault... all her fault... part of Freddy, part of the kill.

But as they were both having their moment of silence, a phone appeared against the wall. Gabriel looked up at it as it began to ring, causing Ginny to jump half way out of her skin. Gabriel picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he paused for a very long moment, and his eyes went through various changes in emotion and appearance, and he nodded every few moment. Finally, he nodded one last time. "Yes, my Lord; right away."

He hung up the phone and turned to Ginny. "We've got to cut this tour short, I'm afraid. God himself bids me to bring you to his quarters immediately."

"Why?" Ginny asked, her grey eyes as wide and round as dinner plates.

"I mustn't say," Gabriel answered. "I dare not... but come with now. The sooner you do, the sooner you will discover the nature of this business..."

Ginny sighed and walked over to him, grumbling something about how stupid the damn mythical creatures are because they always have to speak in damned riddles and such. She took his hand, but he embraced her.

"Hey! Hey! Personal space violations! _Get out of my comfort zone!_"

But the archangel ignored her. His bright, powerful wings spread out, and began to beat, lifting them off the ground. Ginny was silenced by the magnificence of this display. He raised them through a hole that appeared in the roof just before they passed through it and closed just after they had.

She was greeted with the true appearance of Heaven. Angels with every stage of wings galloped merrily through the tops of clouds in garments of crisp white silk and spun gold. Some played instruments, some ate tremendous feasts, others played childish games, and some danced. In the distance, she saw a great castle made entirely of glittery gold and marble... God's layer, and their destination.


	5. Ginny's Decision

_-- I warned you long ago that this story was gonna be short; the next chapter is the last_._ Thanks to my reviewers, you guys make writing so much easier! I hope you enjoy this new installment_...--

* * *

**A**mongst the living, the pleasantries between Kris and Riley had long ended. They'd gotten into the catching up process now... they'd exchanged letters for the two years Kris had lived in Springwood, but it always seemed so much more tangible to exchange them in person... although, come to think of it, they hadn't exchanged one single letter since Ginny came to town; Kris had just been too busy with her. 

Now they were laughing, and an occasional sniffle was the only reminder of the rankness that had run rampant in Kris's body since the night of Ginny's death, up until the moment Riley walked through his bedroom door.

Speaking of Riley, she'd just finished telling him a story of a Halloween prank she'd pulled with two of their friends back home on the Biology teacher who had gotten them a week's detention for passing around a note about smoking weed after school. It was totally unfair... they didn't do anything _in_ school, so how could they get in trouble with the school for it? Well, they got the bitch back...

They laughed a good long healthy time over the end result, but as their laughter died down, Riley's face took on a more serious tone. "Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Huh? When?"

"What happened here? What happened to Donovan? I heard the newspaper articles, I know about all the other kids who died, who were murdered... and I know you were involved; I can see it in my bones."

Kris hung his head at this point, all the merriment that had just passed through him passed on now, and he was in that dark place again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

She scoffed. "_Please!_ I'm the girl who actually ran to the end of the rainbow to see if there was a pot of gold –"

"– Yeah, when you were _eight_ –"

"– Just _try me_, okay?"

Kris shook his head, but continued anyway. "Alright... you know how I told you about that Elm Street house, where the child killer Freddy Krueger used to live? Well, they renovated the place and made it a home for kids that nobody would adopt... I made friends with one of them. Her name was Ginny Jenks..."

He carried on from there, telling her about how Mei died, and then how Ginny dropped the bombshell on him that Freddy was stalking her. He told her why Freddy didn't kill Ginny, because she was The One with the power to destroy him or make him invincible, and how Ginny had kept him posted on everything that passed between her and Freddy up until the day Donovan was killed... she'd figured he didn't need the pressure anymore, and left it at that... until the night he'd shown up on her porch.

He told Riley, in blood-curling detail, about the night Ginny died. He told her how he had held Ginny until she died, convulsing and choking on her own blood, her heart blown out of her damned chest!

"... My god," Riley breathed. "You were in love with her, weren't you?"  
Kris turned his face away harshly, as if she had slapped him. He closed his eyes and held they shut tight. He couldn't answer that question... it was just too painful.

"I'm so sorry," Riley whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, shaking his head. "Look, Kris... she must have died for the greater good! Why would he have killed her unless she wouldn't give him the power? And besides, how long has it been since last he killed?"  
"Since the night she died," Kris indulged her dryly. "Now you look, Ri, that's not enough. I _know_ he's still out there, I can feel it! The fucker needs to pay... I'm not gonna let him get away with killing her. She was better then that!"

They sat in silence for a moment, and Riley studied his face. "... You're going to go after him, aren't you?"

"_You're damn right I am!_" Kris shouted, and then lowered his voice. "I can't let him get away with this... I don't care if I die trying, as long as he's dead for all of it!"

There was a long paused, where no one spoke, nothing moved accept for the steady rise and falls of their breathing. Kris's eyes were long lost and far away, and Riley's were concentrated and focusing on the very pours of his face. She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

At length, Kris whispered something, but it was too quiet to make out.

"What?"

"_I said_... will you help me?" he repeated, just above a whispered.

Riley paused. "This is really important to you?"

"Nothing's gonna change my mind, Riley, you know that..."

"Wow, she must have been some girl," Riley cracked a smile, trying to get him to do the same, but without results. She dropped the grin, and began to nod, slowly. "Fine... fine, I'll help you; just so you don't kill yourself in this fuss!"  
He looked up at her, and – for the first time all night – his eyes were really there, really in the room with her. "You mean it?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I mean it..."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him, hugging her quickly. "Thanks, I didn't really want to go it alone... but I always knew I could count on you, Ri!"

"No problem, little bro..." he was nine months younger then her, so by all means; that gave her older sibling privileges in their friendship... and now, she was going to risk her life to protect him in his quest for revenge over a blonde she'd never known.

xXx

**S**atan tapped her nails on a marble pillar impatiently, glancing at a silver wrist watch encrusted in emeralds that had just appeared on her wrist as she turned it over to glance it.

"What's taking Gabriel so damn long?" she demanded of God, edgily.

"He probably stopped for his favorite cherry custard, it is lunch time," God said, eyeing a gold-rimmed clock on the wall. "The angel's a bit spoiled... but he'll be here."

As if on que, the gigantic doors of engraved sparkling gold came rumbling open. In its frame stood the archangel Gabriel, with his charge – the Jenks girl – under his wing. He rushed her along with his hand against her back, to the circular floor before the Lord's throne. He got down on one knee.

"I'm sorry for the delay, my Lord," he bowed his head, briefly. "It was, after all, lunch time... and Karen Carpenter was serving today at the streusel house"

God nodded, simply. "I see you have the girl..."

"Gabrielle Jenks, as you requested!"

"Bless you, my loyal servant. You may pick up an extra custard as your reward –"

"– Reward?" Satan scoffed. "For what? Being two hours late? I would _torture_ a demon for insolence like that..."

God shot Satan a look. "Well, sister, that is how you and I differ," he turned back to the archangel. "You are excused, Gabriel."

Gabriel glanced up. "Excused?" He rolled his eyes, but raised his hands as God opened his mouth questioningly. "Never mind, never mind..." and with that, Gabriel turned on his heels and was off, muttering something about what the point was of being archangel if you have to miss out on all the good stuff and such...

God arched his brows in confusion, but shook it off. He turned to Ginny. "Child, do not be afraid. I am the lord God, who rules over Heaven. If you glance to your left, you will see my sister, Satan, who rules over the underworld Hell... against, do not fret! We are out here to harm you! We are here to give you an epic choice..."

"Another one?" she groaned. "Last time I had to make an epic choice, I ended up getting run through by my best friend..."

God was shocked by this. For the first point, that the child referred to one of Satan's demons as her best friend, and for another that she had not at all jumped at the offer of epic choices, or been swayed at all by the presence of both God and the Devil, the two almightiest behind the afterlife... nonetheless, he cleared his throat.

"Well, child, I am afraid you'll have to make this choice," he said, gravely. He deepened his voice, and made it louder until it's booming echoed off the walls of the huge room. "Satan has come to me today with a proposition... you see, your soul was deemed fit for Heaven, to spite the things you did in your life. They were beyond your control, and you tried to fight it... your soul is still pure."

"Cut to the damn chase!" Satan moaned. "Look, kid, the deal is–"

But God silenced her with a wave of his hand, and she shot him the most deadly look. He turned back to Ginny. "You see, I owe my sister a favor after she returned one of my souls that had accidentally been sent to Hell... she _claims_, if you can put any stock in the word of the Devil, that you are just as liking to chose Hell as Heaven to live out your afterlife in..."

Ginny arched a brow and turned to Satan. "Are you shitting me? Of course I–"

"Freddy needs you," that shut her up. Satan smirked.

"But... he has all the power now... why... would he still want me?"

"'Cause the freak thinks you're his daughter!" Satan saw her flinch, and decided maybe this wasn't the best way to put it. She _tried_ to be more delicate. "He's gone recluse, totally shut up inside himself... my son, Damien, assures me that the only way to get him back is to bring you back."

Ginny was silent now, all the horror of the last few weeks of her life coming back to her... Freddy wanted her again. The killing wasn't done; he'd never let her go! She belonged to him, as long as she was Gabrielle Jenks, born and raised, he'd have her...

"_Please_," Satan said, as gently as she was going to get. "For Freddy... he's the only one that loves you, Ginny, and you know it! If you agree to come with me back to Hell, I swear you will never be tortured by the wrath of my kingdom... you will stay with Freddy, and be aloud to live out eternity in his playground along side him."

Ginny's eyes showed her heartbreak... but, at the same time, she knew Satan was right. Satan was entirely right. How could Ginny resist Freddy, anyway? She couldn't go on without him as bad as he couldn't without her... they were each other. She began to step towards Satan, but God stopped her.

"Gabrielle, wait!" she looked back up at him. His mouth was draw, and his eyes shown bright. "I never finished my proposition... as God, I run Heaven, and I make the decisions... as well as on reincarnation. You don't have to go with either of us..."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, breathlessly.

"I will have you _reborn_," God said, cracking a smile. "You'll be an entirely new person, completely void of Freddy Krueger. The only thing that will be the same as your soul... you will be a new baby in a new family. You'll be _real_ person, just like you always wanted..."

"Hey!" Satan cried out, betrayed. "This wasn't in the deal, brother!"

"Well now it is," God said threateningly, glaring at Satan. Bravely, she glared back.

"A real person..." Ginny echoed, as if she hadn't heard of word to follow.

"Ginny, no," Satan turned back to her. "Remember Freddy! He needs you! Don't turn your back on him, Ginny!"

"Don't listen to her," God said, shaking his head. "She just wants her soul. All she wants is her killer back in action; she doesn't care about you or Freddy! Come towards the light, Gabrielle, and be reborn..."

"That may be true, but at least _you_ can think of Freddy!"

"Think of yourself, be reborn."

"Freddy!"

"Yourself!"

"Freddy!"

"Rebirth!"

"Freddy!"

"Yourself!"

"Freddy!"

"Rebirth!"

"_Stop it!_" Ginny cried, at last. There was silence for a crystalline moment, and then, finally, she spoke. "I thought you guys said this was my choice... so let _me_ make it, then!"

God and Satan hung their heads in unison, and silenced their throats. Ginny exchanged glances between the two of them. Satan, best understanding man's selfish desires, knew she had already lost... but she wait, listening intently, anyway.

At last, Ginny made her decision, shocking all the courts. "... I choose Freddy." With that, she turned on her heels, without glancing back at God, who was gaping open-mouthed at the teenagers; and went to Satan's side. She grasped Satan's hand. "Take me to Hell... take me to Freddy, now; I'm ready."

Satan smiled, wide and triumphant, and sent a victorious glare right up God's alley, before enclosing Ginny's hand in both of hers, and disappearing in a puff of fire.


	6. Forever And Ever, Amen

-- _Yay! Lickmaflaminlamabitch is back! I loves me her so much welp, this is the last chapter... again; so sad. Don't worry! As I said, this is a trilogy; after all... there will be a third and final installment. I'm working on another project right now, so it may take some time, but I SWEAR it won't take as long as this one did to come out . thanks to all of my reviewers, none of this would be possible without you! Enjoy the chapter_...--

* * *

**F**reddy Krueger knelt beside the body of his fallen Gabe. He wouldn't leave, not ever... and because she wasn't human, not to mention that her soul was far away in Heaven, her body would never disappear. He could keep it here with him and look upon it for the rest of eternity.

... Or so he thought, if you could call the activity that took place in his mind during his current state _thinking_.

The tips of her fingers, her toes, her hair; all began to turn translucent, and then to flake off like grains of sand in a breeze. The nightmare man's eyes shot wide, and he grabbed onto the torso of the limp, lifeless body. It made never difference... slowly, the transparency spread up her legs and arms and hair back to her head and torso, and all of her being crumpled into ash and blew away, twirling and dancing in the air before becoming too scatter to form anything anymore.

Freddy jumped to his feet and looked around madly, his eyes wide and bloodshot and crazed. Who did this? Why? What had happened? He began to shout into the air, but the words that erupted from his throat didn't make sense to him at all. Were they even words?

Finally, he bellowed the first thing that he would ever again say coherently. "_GIVE HER BACK!_"

"Fred," he turned at the sound of the saucy, cheeky voice. It belonged to that puny spit, Damien. He narrowed his brows angrily on his wild eyes.

"W-what do yooou...?" Freddy sounded like a drunk, slurring and elongating his words.

"She's here."

If it were at all possible, Freddy's eyes grew even wider. He tipped his head to the side. Damien cracked his cocky little smirk, which always made Freddy feel like slicing his lips right off his pretty boy face, and stepped to the side... and there she was.

A halo hung above her head, tiny wings clung to her back, and her skin was lively and seemed to glow ever so slightly. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she smiled a weak and nervous little bit.

"Hi," her voice, brilliant melody, and he knew... he knew it was her.

Carefully, he crept a crossed the floor, in slow and doubtful movement, he stepped ever closer to the young blonde vision in white. As he approached, Damien shrugged and said warmly, "Right, I'll leave you two alone then"; before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a bought of flames.

Freddy and Ginny now stood inches apart. His eyes studied every line of her face, while hers trailed to the ground. Finally, he touched her. He cupped his gloved palm around her cheek and raised her face to look at him... and in that moment, an amazing transformation took action.

The wings... from the very pit of them, blackness began to emanate. One could hear the crackling of the feathers as it spread through them, trying them all out, until the darkness overtook them, and they were entirely black. Feather by black-turned feather, they fell from her back to the ground were they crumbled to bits and fell through the mesh of the walkways.

Her halo followed. What seemed a black liquid formed a paper-thin line around the center, and then began to ooze out like someone broke a capsule filled with the stuff. The golden light of the halo twitched out, like when a light bulb does, and the black liquid-like substance seemed to fill and overtake the halo entirely, until it's weight broke it from it's place above her head, and it tumbled down to the ground and, upon contact, shattered into a million pieces of glass, the black liquid dripping between the grates.

Next, every ounce of color drained out of her skin, as if the blood was once more pouring out the wounds in her chest, and she was bled dry as in her death. Tiny, winding blue veins faded into clarity, snaking their way all about her flesh.

Even the clothes that came from Heaven above shriveled and changed into something awful. Their color and texture turned rather like that of a paper bag... and then the transformation was done.

Ginny watched what of the transformation she could; her Heavenly parts rotting black and falling from her body. She even noticed the dramatic change in her skin, looking down at her pale and vein-lined hands with the oddly darkened finger nails. She looked up at Freddy, her eyes wide and frightened.

He was smirking at her, his eyes narrowed in a mixture of love, malice, and sick pleasure; self-satisfaction. He knew what she wanted without ever having to ask. He made it real; in his dream world he so fluently controlled, then grasped onto her shoulders and turned her to it.

A mirror... she leaned towards it, examining her new appearance. She was an animated corpse, just like Freddy! She felt the urge to scream but, after everything she'd been through both between Heaven and Hell and on Earth, this seemed so miniscule... but nonetheless, she couldn't stop staring, touching her icy face. All her body now was icy cold, as dead flesh always is, to the touch.

"What happened to me?" Ginny – no, she was Gabe now. She knew it. She could see it in her own eyes – moaned, when she was finally able to speak again.

"You died," Freddy answered simply, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and resting his head on her shoulder, looking in the mirror, too. "Lookin' good, living dead girl... a lot better then your average bitch, don't y'think?"

Gabe smiled, like a little girl again, and bit the tip of her index finger, nodding. "So I get to stay with you now, right? Forever?"

"Forever and ever," he replied, ruffling her hair with his hand. "But for now... daddy's got a brand new boost. C'mon, Gabe, we got work to do!"

xXx

THE END


End file.
